Sinner
by Penryn Young
Summary: A couple of scenes written from Raffe's POV
1. Civilized

**A/N: Since _there are no _fanfics out there for Angelfall, I decided to write one myself. This fic is requested by Raffes-fallen-fangirl on Tumblr. If you have any other suggestions or scenes you'd like to read from Raffe's point of view, don't hesitate to ask.**

**I'm not from an English speaking country; if there are any mistakes in the text, let me know!**

**I don't own Angelfall, Susan Ee does. If I did, "You should know, I don't even like you" would never have happened.**

* * *

Finishing off the low demons wasn't very difficult, especially since they didn't particularly enjoy the taste of my blood. I didn't like the thought of leaving Penryn alone once again, but the creatures _had_ to be killed. Besides, she had proved over and over again that she could handle herself in dangerous situations.

Parts of the beasts are scattered everywhere. It's unnerving how alike these creatures are to something else, something forbidden. Nephilim. I remember the devastation they had caused. And for so long, I've been hunting them down, killing every single one I came across.

I bent down to examine the dead demons; they had sharp, pointed teeth, lips smeared with blood from the soldiers they'd killed. Penryn's blood as well.

The Nephilim are a result of angels fraternizing with human females and here I was, doing the precise same thing. Straightening, I realized I could leave - _should_ leave -disappear and leave her waiting. Penryn's sister is probably dead anyway, it's time she realizes that and moves on before getting herself killed.  
A slight chill hangs in the air, but there is no wind. The night is quiet and still, a contrast to earlier. I stand frozen, conflicted. If I leave I'll probably never see her again, but if I stay… who knows what might happen.

I take a step in the other direction, away from her.

_I might never see her again. _The full impact of the thought hits me and I head back, telling myself I'm returning because I left my wings with Penryn.

The bushes rustle slightly as I push through them on the way back and the first thing I see is Penryn's face. The relief and joy on her expression is distinct. Must've been gone longer than I thought.

She moves forward with her arms wide apart and I have no time to think before my body distances itself, I'm too surprised to say or think anything. Shock and disappointment pushes through her initial delight but I pretend not to notice.

"So…did you get them?" She asks after a moment of silence, concern and hope lacing her voice.

I simply nod my reply.

She's staring at me again, scrutinizing every part of me and probably checking if I'm wounded. She has nothing to worry about though. The cuts and bites made by the low demons were already healing.

"Are you all right?" She asks

"Aside from being beaned with a rock, I'll live" I answer, trying to keep the mood light and pretending we're not standing too close from her attempted hug.

"Sorry" she says, looking legitimately upset.

"The next time you have a quarrel with me, I'd appreciate it if you could just talk to me first before resorting to pelting me with rocks" I retort.

"Oh, all right. You're so damn civilized." she mutters.

"You okay?" I ask, more somber now.

She nods.

Penryn looks vaguely uncomfortable and I realize it's time to move away. The space between us had been getting excessively filled with tension. I step away from her, trying to get my thoughts together. Trying to prevent myself from thinking thoughts I should be nowhere close to thinking. I take a deep breath and let it out slowly, hoping to calm myself.

It doesn't work.

* * *

And that's all! A little short, but I hope you like it.


	2. You have the look (part 1)

**A/N: This is the scene where Raffe and Penryn change in the car just before entering the aerie and he tells her she looks ~beautiful~. (Part 1) From Raffe's POV. **

**Requested by wereadtoliveathousandlives on tumblr. **

**If there are any mistakes in the text, let me know! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Raffe...uh, I mean Angelfall. Susan Ee does. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Pull over here," I instruct, gesturing towards the area. The spot is filled with old cars and happens to be an excellent place to blend in. "Turn off the engine. Lock the doors and stay vigilant until they forget about us."

"They're going to forget about us?" Penryn asks, surprise showing on her face as a pair of the humans separate from the crowd and make their place on the hood of the car.

I smile inwardly, Penryn, always the one to ask her endless questions even in a situation like this. "Lots of people sleep in their cars. They probably won't make a move until they think we're asleep."

"We're sleeping in here?" she asks, incredulously.

"No, we're changing in here." I respond, just to aggravate her a little further.

I grab the dress I'd picked up for Penryn earlier. I already know she won't like it much, but I am also completely sure she will wear it anyway. Whatever it takes to save her sister.

"What's this for?" she asks, looking suspiciously at the dress.

"Put it on. Look as good as you can. It's our ticket in." I order.

"You're not going to go home with some drunken college girl, are you?" I stare at her in confusion. Penryn keeps doing this, making random remarks, leaving me nonplussed and wondering what hidden message may lie in her statement. Never explaining what her mysterious comments actually mean.

"What?" Maybe she'll tell me this time.

"Never mind" she replies, brushing it off. I shake my head lightly. After examining what's in the bundle, she sends me an intense and probing look for some reason I can't discern. I can feel the tension between us as she holds the stare just a bit longer but I refuse to look away.

She finally breaks the gaze and turns away, examining the skimpy fabric in her hand. After maneuvering it over her head and over her body in some elaborate way she looks back at me, the unease written all over her face.

"It's the only way." I tell her, apologetically. I truly wish there was another way to approach this, because she is clearly uncomfortable, tugging and pulling at the dress, trying to lengthen it way past its capacity. Frankly, I wish Penryn wasn't here at all. At least she'd be out of danger.

I undress, too, trying to _not_ think of the fact that Penryn is sitting mere inches away from me.

"I can't run in these" She exclaims, staring gloomily at the shoes I brought her.

"You won't have to if things go according to plan." I reply, trying to assure her.

"Great because things always go according to plan." she mutters.

"If thing go awry, running won't help you anyway" It was important she knew this. The angels are not to be underestimated and things could get nasty pretty fast if she, - _anyone_- did.

"Yeah, well, I can't fight in these either." she insists.

"I brought you here. I'll protect you" And I would. In every way I could.

She glances at me. "Is this really the only way?" In her eyes I see fear of failing. Failing to save her sister before it's too late. I don't tell her it might already be.

"Yes."

She exhales slowly and turns away again to put the shoes on. I can tell she's still not entirely convinced about wearing them. They _do_ look very…unsafe. Anyhow, I'm glad I'm not the one who has to wear them.

"Here," I hand her the small bag after retrieving the tuxedo I'll be wearing in the club. I didn't know what you'd need so I just grabbed some things from the bathroom cabinet."

As Penryn continues getting ready I realize I have to deal with something I've been trying to avoid thinking about. My wings. Or more precisely, how to get them on my back to keep the angels from suspecting anything. The fact that I even have to fake having wings is making me miserable. I can still feel the pain of them getting ripped off my back even though the wounds has since long stopped bleeding. I brush my hand over the softness. Most of the feathers are tattered and broken, but it still looks intact. I really, _really_ hope Laylah will be able to put them back on me. Otherwise, I'll be stuck here forever. I'll never be able to fly again; the thought itself is too dreadful.

Right. I take a deep breath and begin the process of attaching the wings to the tuxedo. The idea is simple. I fasten the wings to the pack, aided by the straps and the angels will never know the difference.

Penryn glances over at me. "What are you doing?"

"Making a—" I look up at her and whatever I was going to say is forgotten and all I see is her, all I _want_ to see is her. I've always found her striking but this…this is too much and I can't help but stare. I notice how her eyes reflect the sunlight. Flecks of gold and a soft chocolate brown I've never paid attention to. It feels like heaven, but for what I'm thinking, I am more suited for hell. At this moment, Penryn is the most beautiful person I've seen and suddenly I have an urge to cup her face and kiss her senseless.

She's staring right back at me; a question in her eyes. I've been staring at her far too long. Slowly my brain catches up and I manage to respond to her question. "I'm making it look like I have wings on my back," My voice comes out more hoarse than I intended it to. "I can't go where I need to go if they think I'm human."

The aerie is the last thing on my mind right now. I order myself to look away or else there's a very high risk I won't be able to resist.

Arranging the wings so they don't sag is tricky but I manage it. "Help me get the jacket on." I tell her. Penryn looks just as disoriented as I feel but she does what I asked her to.

"Should the wings be outside?"

"No, just make sure the straps and pack are covered." Her hands are soft and light as she carefully positions the jacket on my back.

I close my eyes, pretending not to feel anything. But I do, oh, I _do_.

* * *

**Aaaaand that's it for now, I'll try to upload the second part soon. **


	3. You have the look (part 2)

**A/N: Part two is finally up! I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Angelfall or any of the characters, they're aaaaall Susan Ee's**

* * *

"_Should the wings be outside?" _

"_No, just make sure the straps and pack are covered." Her hands are soft and light as she carefully positions the jacket on my back. _

_I close my eyes, pretending not to feel anything. But I do, oh, I _do_._

* * *

The layer of wings and clothing might as well be nonexistent and I close my eyes, trying to keep myself from tensing up too much. She wraps the jacket over me, heat blazing through the places where her hands come in contact with my back.

I frantically try to come up with a distraction. For both our sakes.

Leaning forward hastily so her hands slide off me, I ask; "How does it look?" Eyes wide, Penryn glances over me, taking in every single detail, all the way from my hair to my neck and my back. Sorrow hinting on her face as she looks at my tightly wrapped wings. She looks like she somehow understands. Like she understands how it feels for an angel to feign having wings.

Penryn, a daughter of man showing compassion and empathy to the very race that killed_ millions _of her own kind.

She nods as her eyes meet mine. Despite her resolute attempt to look strong for me, her sadness still slips through.

"It looks good. You look right" As right as an angel without wings can look, I think somberly.

"Not that…you didn't look right before. I mean, you always look…magnificent." Penryn adds. My sullen mood is immediately gone. Magnificent? I try to hold back a laugh as her face goes a couple of shades pinker.

"Can we go already?" The impatience and embarrassment in her voice is clear. I want to tease her forever about her comment but I force myself to swallow my amusement and focus on the plan.

"Drive past that crowd and up to the checkpoint." I gesture toward the area. "When the guards stop you, tell them you want to go to the aerie. Tell them you heard they sometimes let in women." Under Penryn's astonished eyes I climb into the back seat and settle in, covering myself with an old blanket.

"I'm not here." I add.

"So…explain to me again why you're hiding instead of just walking through the gate with me?" Penryn asks. This is starting to look like the beginning of one of her interrogations.

"Angels don't walk through the checkpoint. They fly directly to the aerie." I explain, impatience creeping into my voice. The sooner we're out of here the better.

"Can't you just tell them you're injured?" She probes further.

I am completely assured that if I don't put a stop to her now, she'll go on and on forever and ask me a million different questions. At this rate, we'll never get moving, not even _close_ to getting to the aerie. So I decide to be harsh and to the point.

"You're like a little girl demanding answers to questions during a covert operation. Why is the sky blue, daddy? Can I ask that man with the machine gun where the bathroom is? If you don't stay quiet, I'm going to have to dump you. You need to do what I tell you, when I tell you, no questions or hesitation about it. If you don't like it, find someone else to pester into helping you." I tell her rudely.

Penryn looks at me with surprise. "Okay, okay. I got it. Geez, some people are so grouchy." She looks upset, but at least her interrogation is over.

For now.

Penryn starts the car and slowly, _finally_, we head towards the aerie.

* * *

**This was really short, but that's because the chapter ended (in the book). Part three coming up soon~**

**What do you think? Am I keeping Raffe in character?**


End file.
